Hey Dad
by LikeARunaway
Summary: As the sun sets, Tidus begins to think about his father and answers to why he left. [SongFic]


A/N: I wrote this the day after I got the recent Good Charolette cd. I could have sworn that there was a FanFic with the song 'Hey Dad' in it. I swear I did. I tried to find it but to no avail. So I just decided to write it myself. If you just read the lyrics you can tell this song screams Tidus' name. :D Anyhoo on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story and Idea...I think...  
  
At the end of a dock in Kilika sat a young blond haired teen. His legs hung off the dock and he stared out to the horizon. The sun was sinking and it cast a warm orange glow over the small island village. He was alone and silent. Many glanced his way but chose to leave him to his thoughts. Infact many ran through his mind and he sighed in frustration. He brought a gloved hand up and ran it through his messy blond hair. Blue eyes were still trained forward and they glittered in the fading light.  
  
They were set to leave for the Temple tommorow. The young summoner by the name of Yuna was to pray to the Fayth along with her three guardians accompaning her. Tidus was going with Wakka because he had been asked to play for the Besaid Aurochs. In truth, he didn't really want to. But since Wakka did take him in, he had to do something in return.  
  
But tonight was not for thinking of the game and how he was going to play. Tonight, Tidus thought about his dad...  
  
-Hey dad, I'm writing to you.  
  
Not to tell you that I still hate you,  
  
Just to ask you how you feel.  
  
And how we fell apart,  
  
How this fell apart.-  
  
'Why did you leave dad? I still don't understand...You had all you could have back home. Well...almost everything. In your eyes, I was worthless. You regarded me as not good enough. You didn't tell me you were proud of me...ever. Teasing me didn't really make it better if you thought that. When you left, Mom broke down. She was unhappy all the time...up until the time that she died. Sometimes I think she died because of you and that makes me hate you even more. I hate you...'  
  
-Are you happy out there in this great wide world?  
  
Do you think about your sons?  
  
Do you miss your little girl.  
  
When you lay your head down,  
  
How do you sleep at night?  
  
Do you even wonder if we're alright?  
  
But we're alright, We're alright...-  
  
'We were fine with you there. Sure, I wasn't but Mom was. That was the thing that made me happy. When you left it was hard to watch her crumble before me. I couldn't do anything to save her either. Auron watched after me like you told him too. He was a good friend, but just wasn't the father I wish I had. If you did come back after that, I still wouldn't accept you as my father.'  
  
-It's been a long hard road without you by my side.  
  
Why weren't you there on the nights that we cried?  
  
You broke my mothers heart, you broke your children for life.  
  
It's not ok, but we're alright.  
  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes,  
  
But thoses are just a long lost memory of mine.  
  
Now I'm writing just to let you know i'm still alive...-  
  
'It was hard to get though school. I got into fights, broke the rules and got bad grades. But we're you there to care, no. Most of my teachers thought that I would fail. Auron did too. I was in a slump. I didn't have a father figure to guide me through this. Auron did his best and I was somewhat thankfull for it. He enrolled me in Blitzball and suddenly my grades went back up again. Grades were not the only problems I had though...'  
  
-Those days I spent, so cold so hungery,  
  
Were full of hate, I was so angery.  
  
The scars run deep inside this tattooed body.  
  
There's things that I'll take to my grave.  
  
But i'm ok, I'm ok...-  
  
'I don't think you realize this old man, but the things you said to me back then still burn. Sometimes I sit, like now, and wonder why you did it. I never did anything to hurt you or upset you and if I did, i'm not sorry. In truth, I used to wish that you would leave forever. But that was before, well, you did leave.'  
  
-It's been a long hard road without you by my side.  
  
Why weren't you there on the nights that we cried?  
  
You broke my mothers heart, you broke your children for life,  
  
It's not ok, but were alright.  
  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
  
But those are just a long lost memory of mine.  
  
Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive.-  
  
'You probably never knew this but, I used to look up to you. That was before you treated me badly. You didn't give a damn then, so you probably don't give a damn now. What was the use of trying to earn your love. It isn't worth it anyways. You only loved Mom and that was it. I wonder if you were forced into having me. Still wouldn't suprise me, even today.'  
  
-Sometimes I forgive.  
  
Yeah and this time I'll admit,  
  
That I miss you, said I miss you...-  
  
A tear suddenly trickled down Tidus' tanned face. His cerulean blue eyes glistened with unshed tears. Bringing his legs up, he hugged his knees and hung his head. More tears fell to the dock below and he didn't bother to wipe them away. He knew he needed this. No one was around and part of him knew that no one would come. This was his private world for the moment.  
  
'Dad...even through all the hardships you and me have gone through...through all the teasing and crying. Your still my dad and I can't change that no matter how much I want to. If I ever do see you again the first thing I would say to you is...'  
  
-It's been a long hard road without you by my side.  
  
Why weren't you there on the nights that we cried?  
  
You broke my mothers heart, you broke your children for life,  
  
It's not ok, but were alright.  
  
I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
  
But those are just a long lost memory of mine.  
  
Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive.-  
  
-And sometimes I forgive,  
  
And this time I'll admit...  
  
That I miss you, Said I miss you...-  
  
Tidus looked up to the horizon once more. He saw the faint outline of Sin watching Kilika. A small smile found its way on his lips. Sin turned and dissapeared under the waves once more. Tidus stood up, the sun casting its last ray of light on the town. The youth turned and whispered softly...  
  
"Hey Dad..."  
  
A/N: Ok I had to make it that Tidus knew that Sin was his father before Luca because I wasn't thinking. It still works though...right? Oh well, I hope you like it. I sure did, one of my favorites to write so far. 


End file.
